Challenge
by Only Sad Words
Summary: AU Cordelia...PreAngel


_Ring_. 

She sighs, briefly contemplating whether or not to answer it, and steps back under the warm showerhead spray. It's probably a wrong number or a telemarketer, ugh. Why anyone would choose to annoy people for money is beyond her-well, maybe talking on the phone all day isn't such a bad idea. It's not like she has the right to judge, being a substandard actress in about five detergent commercials doesn't exactly have her living in a mansion.

_Ring_.

A terrible thought runs through her mind, what if someone is in trouble? Maybe the Scooby Gang needs help-she can just imagine a frantic Slayer calling for her expertise, or...what if it's her agent? She practically jumps out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her form, and leaping over a pile of laundry to dash towards the bedroom. And makes it to the phone just in time for the answering machine to pick up, 'Hello, this is Cordelia. Leave a message.' Beep.

She trudges back to the bathroom, barely paying attention to the message, "Miss Chase? This is Lilah Morgan from Wolfram and Hart, I'd like to arrange a meeting concerning your agent. The offices are listed in the phone book, we need to hear from you."

She runs a brush through her hair, mumbling curses under her breath when it catches on snarls, feeling a bit anxious about the whole situation. Knowing her luck that agent was probably some undercover drug lord and she's going to be arrested; that would be the cherry on top of her wonderful move to Los Angeles.

But it is only noon and frankly she has nothing better to do, potiental imprisonment or not. What better way to make a good first impression than to show up on their doorstep and demand a free lunch? So she throws on a light pink sundress, tucks her hair into a loose bun and slides on a pair of matching flip-flops. Flipping through the phonebook she jots down the address and steps outside, hailing a cab with one hand.

* * *

Lindsay McDonald is extremely pissed. His office was completely ruined, thanks to a particularly ill tempered Vshal demon that hadn't taken kindly to his offer of coffee-apparently it was an insult-and now he was being forced to share one with Lilah Morgan. The lady in question, he noticed, was looking a bit like the cat that ate the canary. Smug bitch. 

At least his new chair was comfortable, he grinned, stretching his arms over his head lazily. Then he frowned, their branch of Wolfram and Hart was enormous and surely they must have empty offices, he thought angrily, someone is punishing me. But a voice in his head whispered, maybe it's karma.

The she-demon was speaking, "We need to go over the figures for this..." and he tried vainly to concentrate on Lilah's words.

A cool breeze blew through the office, although there were no open windows, and settled a chill in his bones.

* * *

"What have you done?" 

"I simply altered the path of Miss Chase."

"No! That is not how it was supposed to happen."

"That is how it is happening. You forget you have no control over time now. I will determine their fates."

"Oh, what have you done?"

"The world will never be the same."

* * *

Cordelia walks down the hallway, hopelessly searching for that particular office, she looks behind her; the entrance isn't even visible now, maybe she should have left breadcrumbs. She whips around, almost slamming into a newly opened door and comes face to face with a very nicely dressed woman. 

"Miss Chase," Lilah says, "please come-"

She pauses as Cordelia pushes past her, knocking the startled lawyer back to the door. The ex-cheerleader struts over to the desk, taking the seat behind it, and forcing Lilah to sit in one of the less comfortable guest chairs.

"Nice suit, Prada?"

"Umm. Yes."

Cordelia grins, she may not be rich and powerful anymore but she's still the Queen.

"So," she says, "what exactly did you call me here for? I mean, it was a total bitch trying to find this place...like the needle in the haystack thing? I'm not even sure if it was worth-"

Someone at the door interupts her speech and both women turn towards the noise, Lilah being grateful for the distraction and Cordelia still fairly pissed off. Lindsay McDonald steps in, glancing up from some paperwork and freezing at the intense glares from the pair.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Cordelia flashes that famous I'm-so-superior-you-should-be-bowing-to-me Chase smile, "Yeah, in fact, I was just trying to figure out why this lady called me here, left me at the door without a way to find her, and is now sitting there-in last season's shoes, by the way-being a big 'ol waste of time."

Lindsay grins, raising one eyebrow, "Now, her...I like." He takes a seat beside Lilah and cups his fingers together, "What can we do for you..." He drawls off, leaving the statement as a question.

"It's Cordelia Chase. But you can call me Ms. Chase. Now, as lovely as your office is, I think you wanted something and we better get this over with."

Lindsay smirks, this girl is impressive...and attractive, another part-the male part-of him notices.

Lilah clears her throat, "We at Wolfram and Hart are not only interested in the judicial aspects of Los Angeles, but the financial as well. We represent many of the world's most famous actors and actresses, now our Senior Partners see great potential in you. We'd like to take you on as a client."

"What would I have to do in return? Give up my immortal soul? Please. I know evil when I see it, I grew up in Sunnydale." She informs them, then adds quickly, "On a Hellmouth."

Lilah looks flustered by this blunt young woman while Lindsay is merely, amazed. He leans forward in his chair, eager to convince her to join them and not just for the potential she has with the firm. He's always liked a challenge.

"Perhaps we can persuade you, without any loss on your part, so why don't you and I go out for lunch?"

Cordelia frowns, briefly considering refusal, and stares at his outstretched hand; the snake offering Eve the forbidden fruit. But something in his eyes and that honest face reach her, she places her hand in his and allows herself to be lead out the door.

Lilah takes her proper seat, shuffling through some files, and whispers under her breath, "Bitch. They deserve each other."


End file.
